Erasing His Heart
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: Kouga finds a bleeding Human on the ground, and takes her to his cave. He tries to get her to become his Queen, only to fail over and over again as she plays with a small eraser that Kagome had left behind. Kouga/OC, ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer:: I do not own Inuyasha! I only own Kairi, and the eraser she's playing with! x'D**

**I really hope you like it! It's just some funny fluff I thought up of. I personality don't think there's many cute Kouga/OC stories on here. Review, please? :'D**

* * *

A small girl sat down inside of a cave, looking at a bright, small pink thing in her hands. A boy, seemingly a few years older then the girl, maybe around two, looked down at her with a somewhat irritated expression over his handsome face.

"So strange..." The girl mumbled quietly to herself, even though the boy could hear her perfectly. Her voice was soft and kind, matching her looks. She was only a small 5' 3", not very big at all. Her short brown hair barely reached past her ears, though it was still long enough to be slightly tousled about. Her innocent looking eyes were a strange purple colour, happiness almost always dancing around in them. She wore the female type of clothes that the boy had on. She didn't like wearing them much, as they were itchy, but her clothes were bloody from a while ago. She was also around the age of fifteen, although she didn't look it. Probably because of how small she was.

"Kairi, if you look at that anymore, your pretty eyes are gonna fall out." The boy sitting across from her smirked when she looked up, only to sigh as she just beamed up at him. She was always unaffected by his teasing. Not much fun, if you asked him.

The boy had long dark brown hair, tied up in a high pony tail. His eyes were a pretty blue, though they were tainted from everything he's seen, growing up as a demon. He had fur as clothing, which he always wore, though he never seemed to smell. He hadn't left the cave in quite awhile, so he took off his chest plate, so he was shirtless. It got a little irritating after a little was sitting crossed legged, with his wolf tail lying on his lap, and his sword sitting next to him.

"Sorry, Kouga-kun. It's just strange. I've never seen anything like it!" Kairi pressed it down onto the ground of rock once again, running it over the surface. She watched in wonder as the spot she rubbed the pink thing on turned a lighter shade of gray, leaving behind traces of the pink thing.

Kouga shook his head. It started to get annoying after a while, to be honest. She thought everything was strange. After all, she had grown up fending for herself in the forest. Although she didn't think so, he sure thought that was strange. What was was a human doing, living out in the forest all alone? And a girl, to add to it.

"That's because it's Kagome's. Not sure why she left it here. Something from her world, I guess." He yawned lazily, leaning back to rest on his elbows, now having to look up at the girl. Ha, someone having to look up at her for once. Now that was a laugh.

Before Kairi could answer, one of Kouga's followers popped his head in the small cave. It was Kouga's cave, set off from everyone else. Only fair, since he was the leader of the tribe. "Have you changed your mind yet, Kairi-san? To be the tribe's queen?" Ginta asked, a spark of hope in his eyes. It was only about half an hour since he last asked the girl.

Although, she couldn't really go anywhere. She'd gotten into a fight with a wind demon, and ended up almost killing herself in the process. She got away by pure luck, though she ended up passing out from blood loss. Kouga was the one to find her lying on the ground, half dead. She'd been in the cave with him and his tribe for about two days now, still to wounded to leave by herself.

Yes, Kouga could only hope that the girl would say yes. He needed someone to be his queen. Although the girl wasn't Kagome, she was pretty, that was quite obvious.

"Nope~" Kairi popped the 'p'. and Kouga almost fell over again. That would be the only problem. The stupid girl just wouldn't say yes! Kouga did however, groan out of frustration.

"Okay then, be back in another half an hour, Kairi-san!" Ginta smiled at the girl, unaware of Kouga's hostile gaze on him.

"'Kay!" Kairi grinned up at the boy and watched as he left, then went back to playing with the pink thing. She squealed in happiness as she brushed the pink thing against the cave floor once again, watching it change colours.

Kouga could only fall completely backwards, ignoring the pain in his head from it smacking against the floor.

Oh god. Another half hour of hell.


End file.
